


Fairy Tale of L.A.

by Nestra



Category: Life (TV)
Genre: Canon Character of Color, Female Character of Color, Gen, POV Character of Color
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-24
Updated: 2007-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-25 04:59:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1632761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nestra/pseuds/Nestra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fairy Tale of L.A.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IrenaK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrenaK/gifts).



"Happily ever after."

"What?" Dani says, still not used to the way Crews starts conversations, like he's tossing a grenade at you and expecting you to play catch.

"That phrase they use to end fairy tales. Happily ever after. That says a lot, for three words." Crews rolls down the car window and sticks his hand out into the rush of wind.

She mentally curses at a Mercedes that cuts her off. "I don't pay much attention to fairy tales."

"Happily ever after," he says in slow, measured tones, savoring the words like they were another piece of his damn fruit. "It means that no matter what happened to those people -- witches or giants or beanstalks -- after they made it through those things, they were happy. Forever."

Dani scoffs. "No one's happy forever."

"I don't know," Charlie says. "Maybe the people in fairy tales are. Maybe we're in a fairy tale and we just don't know it."

She can almost hear his surprise when she doesn't come back with a smart-ass retort, but he lets it go. They drive through the streets on the way back to the station, and Dani thinks about the stories her mother read to her when she was a child.

They come to a halt at a stoplight, and she looks over at Crews, who's got his head out the window, eyes closed against the light of the sun. Maybe he's in a fairy tale, she thinks, but she sure as hell isn't. 


End file.
